Evil Franny watches Breakfast Club/Beaten up by Nowi
Transcript: Part 1: Evil Franny watches Breakfast Club *(London, United Kingdom, April 3, 2018) *(Evil Franny walks into the video store) *Evil Franny: May I have The Breakfast Club on DVD please? *Anna the Merchant: Here you go. *Evil Franny: Thanks. Part 2 Finale: The visitors punish Evil Franny *Blue91233: *Redstorm20025: *AsherComedian2001: *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. What I heard from the phone call was that you got Breakfast Club on DVD! You know that movie is a pornographic movie! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. If you dare murder my great grandmother, you will be executed! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. *YankieDude5000: *Sarah West: *VTM on YT: *Kion: I'm Kion, I will use the Roar of Elder on you if you keep getting pornographic movies on DVD or if you dare murder Mimirin Midorihara's great grandmother just like Favian Mendoza did to Azura, I will beat you up severely! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. You will watch The Lion Guard. *Beshte: *Ono: *Fuli: *Mtoto: *Kambuni: *Gumba: *Kwato: *Shauku: *Bing Bong: I am Bing Bong. You will not only watch my Disney movie but you will also watch Disney movies like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia 1 & 2, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book 1 & 2, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, The Santa Clause trilogy, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, Muppet Treasure Island, James and the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, The Tigger Movie, Dinosaur, 102 Dalmatians, The Emperor's New Groove, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Tarzan and Jane, Peter Pan: Return to Neverland, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure, Piglet’s Big Movie, Atlantis: Milo’s Return, Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Stitch: The Movie, Brother Bear, The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata, Mulan 2, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Pooh’s Heffalump Movie, Sky High, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tarzan 2, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Kronk’s New Groove, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Brother Bear 2, Eight Below, The Wild, Cars trilogy, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest, The Fox and the Hound 2, Leroy and Stitch, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, G-Force, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Tangled, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Winnie the Pooh (2011), The Muppets (2011), Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Muppets Most Wanted, Maleficent, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Big Hero 6, Into the Woods, Cinderella (2015), Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Good Dinosaur, Zootropolis, The Jungle Book (2016), Finding Dory, Moana, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Beauty and the Beast (2017), Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazar’s Revenge, Coco and Star Wars: The Last Jedi! You'll also watch The Incredibles 2 with Azura or else Lucina will beat you up. *Reggie: I'm Reggie from Free Birds.You'll also watch Sarah West's favorite shows and movies such as An American Tail, Woody Woodpecker, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs go to Heaven, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, and Rock-A-Doodle. *Classified: I'm Classified from The Penguins of Madagascar. You'll also watch Non Disney movies like Balto trilogy,Alpha and omega trilogy,Jaws,Jurassic park,Jurassic world,Barney's great adventure,Blue's Big Musical Movie,The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, My little pony Equestria girls trilogy,Pokemon movies,Shrek trilogy,Despicable me trilogy,The twilight saga,Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 and 2,Ice age trilogy,Monsters VS Aliens,The nut job 1 and 2,The lego movie,The wizard of oz,Barnyard,How to train your dragon 1 and 2,Transformers films,Kung fu panda trilogy,Megamind,The Trumpet of the Swan,Hoodwinked 1 and 2,Kong Skull Island,The adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle,The jetsons movie,The Peanuts movie,Planet 51,Fantastic mr fox,Charlotte's Web,The secret life of pets,The lorax,Sing,Over the hedge,Mr peabody and sherman,The lego batman movie,The angry birds movie,Paranorman,Coraline,Rise of the guardians,The Book Of Life,Ferdinand,Baby geniuses trilogy,Once upon a Forest,The spongebob squarepants movie,Care bears: the giving festival movie,Turbo,Bionicle films,Bee movie,Two by two,Happy feet 1 and 2,Digimon movies,Free Birds,The legends of guardians: The owls of Ga'hoole,The Penguins Of Madagascar,the land before time trilogy,Madagascar trilogy,rango,Horton Hears a Who,Rio 1 and 2,Godzilla films,Power Rangers films,Sailor Moon movies,Care bears movie trilogy, and others not pornographic. *Mr. Kingsley: And I'm Mr. Kingsley. You're going to have detention for 2 years for unblocking RedTube and killing 8 students with a M1014 shotgun! * * * *Nowi: Prepare for some bleeding! [[Category:Evil Franny's grounded days]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Blue91233]] [[Trivia]]